


Colours

by Capucine



Series: Colour OCs Appreciation [1]
Category: Colour OCs
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mint, Cyan, and Peach are a little tired of explaining the relationship to Blood Orange. Instead, they just make her highly uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is HurrAaid's world/OCs; here's a link to her Colour OCs Askblog: http://askcolourocs.tumblr.com/

Mint was in between Cyan's legs on the floor, tapping away at her controller. She always got this sort of trance like state when they were playing MarioKart Double Dash on the communally-owned Gamecube. "Cyan, speed up!"

"I hear you," Cyan said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she released the speed up. She could see over the top of Mint's head easily, and she was leaning casually against the front of the couch. She didn't quite get the same focus on winning that Mint got.

The interesting thing about Double Dash was that, instead of there being a single racer, there were two characters on the kart. It could be played alone, or with a partner. Right then, Mint's partner was Cyan.

"Ah ha ha!" Yellow shot a red shell ahead, as she cackled. "Prepare to face my wrath!" 

Blood Orange, who was Yellow's partner and felt herself too good for some old Gamecube game, groaned. "Oh come on, it's just a dumb video game.

"It is not," came the chorused voices of Mint and Yellow, though with decidedly different tones. Mint's was the flat voice she got when focused, and Yellow's was a bit melodramatic, though obviously said with a grin.

"If you want ice cream, you have to win," Yellow reminded Blood Orange.

Blood Orange gave a disgusted groan, and ran off the track by accident. "This is a stupid way to decide who gets the last big of the mint chocolate chip!"

Yellow laughed, not that into mint chocolate chip ice cream anyway. "Not as stupid as taking forty-five minutes to get your hair just right every morning..."

"Oh, excuse me for caring about how I look!" Blood Orange snapped. She was PMSing, and she PMSed much worse than the rest of them. If Red wasn't taking testosterone, then he would have joined in being a horrible bitch for Aunt Flo's visit; they were all synched up, except those who took birth control (namely Pink, and Blood Orange until her prescription ran out).

Cyan chuckled, letting loose a green shell. "You have to keep a better eye on your prescriptions. I always mark my calendar for that kind of stuff."

"Oh, shut up!" Blood Orange growled, and she viciously drove off the track again.

At that point, Peach showed up. They walked across the room, and settled behind Cyan's back, and instantly began to play with her hair, braiding it up. 

Cyan let out an appreciative noise, still paying enough attention to fire a blue shell. "Hey Peach. What's up?"

"Not much," they said, gently carding through Cyan's long locks. 

This was the only thing that broke Mint's concentration. She leaned back further against Cyan, her head fitting neatly on Cyan's chest. It was almost as though she was saying, 'Don't forget about me', though she never really was forgotten. It made Cyan chuckles, and press a kiss to the top of her head.

"How important is this race to you?" Peach wanted to know, their hands making Cyan's head tingle with pleasure.

Cyan laughed, saying, "You'll have to wait a bit; it's very important to Mint to win."

"Not that important," Mint said, though she kept the Kart on the road.

"Cause I was thinking we could do something together," Peach said, smiling a bit with that lazy-eyed look on their face.

"Sounds good to me!" Cyan said, and Mint was quick to nod.

"Ugh, you guys," Blood Orange groaned.

"What about us?" Peach said, a bit defensively. They still said it in their laidback way, but there was a hint of a threat.

"I mean, come on, how do you do it? You have to like one of them better than the other," Blood Orange insisted, as her kart went off the track. She put down her controller.

"Blood Orange, you're not going to get any ice cream that way~" Yellow sing-songed.

Cyan looked irritated, but Peach said,

"No, I don't. We all love each other equally. What you're saying is like saying a parent has a favorite child."

"Newsflash: all parents have a favorite," Blood Orange insisted. "And so do you, even if you don't admit it."

"Shut the fuck up," Mint said, putting down her controller as well; her kart went off the track too.

"If I didn't love them equally," Peach said, tossing their hair behind their shoulder, "Would I be okay with this?" They cuddled up against Cyan, and made out with her; then, in quick succession, began kissing Mint.

Pretty soon, they were a tight bundle, doing the little things they knew each other loved, like playing with Cyan's hair, and letting Mint curl in between them.

Yellow giggled. Blood Orange groaned loudly. "Whatever! You can have the mint chocolate chip ice cream, I'll just go out and get some fucking chocolate!" and she stormed from the room.

"Y'know," Yellow said, grinning, "You don't have to get all kissy and handsy just for ice cream. Blue's picking up more on her way home from work."

Cyan laughed, while Peach said, "Yes, but it is worth it to see the look on Blood Orange's face."

They kissed Mint one more time, and then stood, offering hands up to her lovers. "Come on. We have ice cream to eat, and then maybe a treat later."

They enjoyed the ice cream. They enjoyed the time together afterwards even better.


End file.
